Mission
by Sobolex
Summary: It was just another ordinary day for the the gang in Hikarizaka high until a stranger mysteriously appeared out of nowhere in the drama club room. He seemed like a nice person and was easy to get along with. The gang might've found a new friend... But there was this one strange feeling in their guts that they couldn't shake off about him...
1. Chapter 1

It was another boring day at Hikarizaka High School...

Sunohara decided to skip class again and was roaming about the upper school floors. It was the middle of the spring semester. By this time most of the seniors should know what they want to do by the time they graduate, but Sunohara was still clueless.

He told his friends that he wanted to be a model, but he knew his chances were slim. He yawned as he continued to walk down the hallway.. Bored out of his mind.

Suddenly he heard a loud high pitch sound that made him clasp in ears in pain. The sound slowly receded as he turned around to see if there was anyone behind him. Nobody was there... But there was a faint light emitting from one of the closed doors... The door to the drama club room.

"Argh.. What the hell was that?" Sunohara thought to himself as he cautiously approached the door.

Sunohara reached to open the door when he suddenly heard a voice coming from the other side.

"Jeez...That was too close..."

"Who the hell is that?" Sunohara thought, unable to recognize the voice. He slid open the doors.

Sunohara jolted a bit, thinking that it would be a student or even a teacher whose voice he heard. But it wasn't.

It was a man who he had never seen before, wearing a rugged black military jacket, gray undershirt, dark jeans, and was carrying a black duffle bag. He had gray hair, and looked like he was around 22 years old. Despite being older, this man sort of resembled Sunohara. He thought that he was staring into a mirror. The stranger was just as shocked as Sunohara when he saw him.

Sunohara kept his guard up, not knowing who the stranger was or why he was here. "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, he was frozen. Staring at Sunohara in complete shock.

"HEY!"

The man snapped out of his thoughts after hearing those words. "Who are you?" Sunohara asked once more.

"Oh sorry.." The stranger finally speaks out. "The name's Matsu... Matsu Umino."

"Matsu eh?... So what are you doing here?" Sunohara asked curiously.

Matsu turned his head and looked around the room. "I use to go to school here, but then I transferred out in the middle of my freshman year. I recently came back in town, so I thought I'd drop by and pay a visit.."

Sunohara raised an eyebrow. "So.. why are you in this room?"

"This is the drama club room right? I use to participate in club activities here before I transferred out." Matsu replied.

"So you were in the drama club eh?" Sunohara asked as he relaxed a bit. He started analyzing the stranger when he noticed something. "How come you don't have your visitor's pass?"

"A what?" Matsu asked.

"Whenever somebody visits the school, they have to wear a patch saying that they're a visitor." Sunohara explained to the man.

Matsu rubbed his head awkwardly. "Oh heh, I.. Really didn't tell anyone that I was visiting."

Sunohara looked at the man confused. "What do you mean?"

"I guess you can say I snuck in here." Matsu replied.

Sunohara was surprised at first.. But then again, this really isn't the first time an outsider snuck into the school. Yukine's friends use to do it all the time.

"Meh it's ok, I'm use to seeing that around here." Sunohara said.

"Hey.. If it's not too much trouble, could I ask you for a favor." Matsu asked. "I kind of forgot how to get the lower floors and where to find the exit.. You think you could show me the way?"

Sunohara stared at Matsu, not knowing how to answer. How could someone who had found his way up here suddenly forgot where he came from?

"Ehh... Yeah sure." Sunohara agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks." Matsu said as he walked towards Sunohara."Oh and uh.. I think it'd be best if no one saw me. Since I don't have a visitor's pass."

"Way ahead of you." Sunohara said. "Alright lets go."

Matsu followed Sunohara out the club room and into the hallway. The two made their way down towards the lower floors, cautious about avoiding any teachers. So far, everything is going smoothly. Just as they were about to reach the ground floor, the class bell rang.

"Crap..." The two said simultaneously.

"We'd better hustle." Sunohara said as he and Matsu picked up the pace.

Students began leaving their classrooms as the two fast walked down the hall. Sunohara and Matsu didn't make eye contact anyone, but they can feel their eyes trained on them. But who wouldn't? A high school delinquent and a stranger who no one had ever seen before.

"Are we there yet?" Matsu asked awkwardly.

Sunohara who now has the front exit in sight. "Yup, almost there."

"HEY YOUHEI!" A loud voice called out that made Sunohara stop in his tracks from fear. He turned around to see a large book coming his way at high speed.

Sunohara could already imagine the familiar pain on impact... But before the book even came close to hitting Sunohara, Matsu turned around and caught it in midair.

Sunohara's eyes widen, amazed at Matsu's fast reflexes. He turned his eyes back in front of him to see an angry Kyou approaching.

"You skipped class again didn't you?" Kyou asked as she grabbed Sunohara by his shirt.

"You KNOW Ryou gets scolded by the teacher whenever somebody cuts class, so unless you want me to rearranged your face, you'd better start getting your act together!" Kyou said to the frightened Sunohara.

"Yeah yeah I promise! Scout's honor." He replied back.

"Hmph, good." Kyou said with a smile as she released her grip on Sunohara's shirt. Kyou's heart jolted for a second when she noticed the stranger standing next to Sunohara.. This man... Looked a lot like Sunohara. He was giving her the same shocked expression he gave Sunohara.

"And uh... Who are you?" Kyou asked curiously.

"Uh.. Matsu Umino." He replied instantly this time. "I just came to visit the school but I was just leaving."

Kyou gave Matsu a confused look as she turned to Sunohara, seeing if he knew anything about this, but she could tell that he was just as confused.

"Here, I think this belongs to you." Matsu said kindly as he handed Kyou her textbook back.

"Uh.. Thanks" Kyou responded reluctantly as she took back her book.

"Anyways I'll be leaving now. Thanks for showing me the way out." Matsu said as he left the building.

Kyou looked at Sunohara. "He looks awfully similar to you... Is he your older brother?"

Sunohara turn to look at Kyou, then back at the departing Matsu. "No... Never seen him before in my life."

A moment of silent came between the two. "There's something off about him." Sunohara thought to himself. "What was up with the way he looked at us?"

Kyou looked at Sunohara, seeing a puzzled expression on his face. She nudged him... "Hey, you alright?"

Sunohara reacted a little startled. "Huh? Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Quit thinking too hard about things." Kyou told Sunohara. "It'll hurt your tiny brain."

"Gee, thanks a lot." Sunohara replied.

"Come on, passing period is almost over. We'd better go to our next class." Kyou said as she grabbed Sunohara by the arm and dragged him to class.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell rang. Sunohara stretched in his chair, relieved that the school day is finally over. He made his way out of the school alongside Tomoya and Nagisa.

"Skipped class again huh?" Nagisa asked. "I bet Kyou really knocked some sense into you."

"Nope, actually I avoided her flying book of death this time." Sunohara said.

"Where did you go anyways?" Tomoya asked.

There was a slight pause before Sunohara answered... "Eh, just around the building."

"Uh huh.." Tomoya said as they reached the yard. "So who was your new friend?"

Sunohara was caught off guard. He looked at Tomoya, "what're you talking about?"

Tomoya raised an eyebrow, a little shocked by his friend's reaction. "Kyou told us about your doppelganger that was roaming the halls with you."

"He's not my friend. I just met him today." Sunohara replied.

"So you don't know who he is?" Nagisa asked

Sunohara thought back on how Matsu looked at him and Kyou... "Not a clue." Sunohara replied.

They continued walking silently until they reached an intersection.

"Well, We'll be heading off now. Later." Tomoya said as he and Nagisa walked home.

Sunohara was just about to walk back to his dormitory. "Hmm... I am out of snacks in my room." Sunohara thought to himself. "I could use this time to head downtown and pick up some cup noodles or something."

He turned around and took the route that would get him to downtown the fastest. At this time the sun was setting, giving the sky a beautiful scarlet look.

Sunohara continued walking down his route. The streets were empty at this time, and it looked as rugged as ever.

"HEY! YOU!" A loud voice called out from behind.

Sunohara turned around to see a large group of people who would always harass him every time they saw him. Last time he had to deal with them was when he brought Tomoyo down here to scare them off.

"Well lookey here, it really is you Sunohara." One of them called out.

"You got a lot of nerves showing up here after that little stunt you pulled!" Another yelled.

Sunohara stared them down. "The hell are you babbling about?"

"We know you brought Sakagami down here to scare us you little punk! Did you think we'd forget about that so easily!?"

"...Crap" Sunohara thought to himself. "...I knew that stunt would come back to bite me..."

"You're in our turf now, and we're gonna teach you a little lesson!"

"Tsk." Sunohara prepared for what was about to happen.

"GET HIM!" One of them yelled as they all charged in.

Sunohara threw his book bag at one of them, hitting them in the throat. The force was able to knock him down while the rest ran past him. One came in with a punch which Sunohara was able to avoid. The same guy stepped closer and threw out another punch with his other arm, only this time Sunohara blocked it and gave him a devastated elbow across the face, knocking him onto the ground.

Barely able to recover, two more showed up in front of him. One of which managed to land a blow right in his face, while the other punched Sunohara in the stomach. Hurt, but resilient, Sunohara recovered quickly and was able to kick one of them away, but was tackled into the wall by the other.

Sunohara head butted the guy who tackled him, and shoved him away. Cornered and outnumbered, Sunohara saw that there was no way he was going to win this fight. He was forced into a wall with at least 12 guys surrounding him.

"You're dead!"

They all rushed in and began throwing punches. Sunohara did the best he could to defend himself, but he could only keep it up for so long. Only a few seconds had passed, but it seemed like a whole hour for Sunohara. He was receiving blows left and right, unable to even stand. All he could do was stay there, and defend himself from all the barrage of punches and kicks.

"AHHH!" A loud, terrible scream was heard, even through all the grunts and sound of people beating Sunohara. "ARRGGHH! F**K!"

The group that surrounded Sunohara soon broke apart as two more of their guys started falling to the ground. Unconscious.

Bruised and bloody, Sunohara's vision was blurry when he tried to make out what was going on. When his vision recovered, he saw Matsu, standing in front of the group. On the ground next to him were three of the guys who were in the beating. Two of them were unconscious while the other one was clutching his arm in agonizing pain. His arm was broken.

Matsu stared at the group with an intense glare that made them freeze in fear. More so than they would with Tomoyo.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of them asked furiously.

"Forget it, just kick his ass!"

They all charged at Matsu. Severely outnumbered, Sunohara tried desperately to get on his feet in order to help. But the pain proved to be too much for him to do anything. He looked as the group rushed towards Matsu, but he doesn't have a single hint of fear on his face.

Matsu rushed over to the side to avoid being surrounded and picked off the ones who were the farthest. As quick as they came at him, they started to collapse, one after another. His strikes were quick, brutal, and precise, almost deadly. It was unlike anything Sunohara had seen before. He had seen the abilities from both Tomoyo and Kyou, not to mention Kazuto's and Sasaki's gang, but this was on completely a different scale. Matsu was fighting more like a trained ninja than a brawler... It was almost terrifying.

Before Sunohara knew it. Everyone who had charged in at Matsu was on the ground. Either swiftly knocked out, or in pain. Matsu stood over the bunch, completely unscratched, and unfazed, but definitely pissed.

"God damn.. He didn't even drop a sweat!" Sunohara thought to himself.

Matsu rushed over to beaten Sunohara, "you alright?" He asked concernedly as he helped Sunohara get on his feet.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine.. Ouch."

"Yeah ok uhh... I think we should head back to your place. Where do you live?" Matsu asked as he propped Sunohara up.

"Urgh.. The dormitory.. By the school." Sunohara said.

"Alright, let's go" Matsu said as he assisted Sunohara in walking back to his dorm.

Sunohara gave one last look back at the people that Matsu took down. Even though they attacked him.. After what he just saw, he almost feels sorry for them.

It was night time by the time they arrived to the dormitory building. They made their way through the entrance when Misae came out.

"Oh my god! " She cries out as she rushed over to Sunohara. "What happened?!"

"Ehh, some jerks got a little rough with me, but don't worry I'll live." Sunohara said as he flashed Misae a cheeky smile.

"What the hell happened?" A voiced called out from behind Misae. Two people came running out, and much to Sunohara's surprise, it was Tomoya and Nagisa

"I thought the two of you went home." Sunohara said.

Tomoya and Nagisa rushed over to Sunohara, giving Matsu and Misae a helping hand. "Get him to my room." Misae ordered.

Sunohara sat in Misae's room while she patched up his wounds. He started to explain what happened.

"Well that's what you get for scaring them with Tomoyo." Tomoya scolded Sunohara.

"Yeah, you're lucky you can still move after all of that." Nagisa added.

"Nah.. The real luck was that Matsu happened to be around when it happened." Sunohara said as he pointed out to Matsu."

Misae, Nagisa, and Tomoya all looked at gray haired man standing in the corner of the room.

"So you're Matsu huh?" Tomoya asked with a smile.

"Thanks for protecting Sunohara, I hope you didn't get hurt as well." Nagisa said.

There was a pause before Matsu even answered.

"...There's that look again." Sunohara thought to himself.

"No no, I'm fine. Really." Matsu said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm really surprised that you are. Taking on all of those people by yourself." Misae said as she dabbed antibiotic onto Sunohara's cuts.

"OUCH!" Sunohara yelled out.

"Whoops haha sorry." Misae said cheekily. "Alright, looks like you're good to move again. Don't get yourself into another mess like this!" She said harshly.

"Yea Ma'am." Sunohara replied. "Anyways, you guys still didn't tell me why you're here."

Nagisa pulled out a bag of bread that was under the table. "My mom thought you'd be hungry tonight, so she asked us to drop these off for you."

Sunohara slowly accepted the bag of bread." Uhh.. Tell her I said thanks." He said weakly as he stared at the stack of dangerous bread.

Misae turned her attention back to Matsu. "So you use to be a student here huh? Strange, I don't think I've ever seen you around."

"I was only here for half a year. Plus I didn't live on campus, that's probably why we've never met before." Matsu said.

Sunohara noticed Matsu's black duffle bag. "Why are you still carrying that around anyways?"

"Well, I haven't actually found a vacant motel room to stay in yet. Plus I took some of the time to get you back here." Matsu replied.

"You mean you don't have a place to stay?" Nagisa asked.

"Well I didn't say that." Matsu answered. "I just haven't checked into a motel yet. But I'll find one once I leave."

Tomoya and Nagisa looked at each other.

"Hey Matsu, why don't you stay with us for a while." Tomoya suggested.

Matsu gave the two a confused look." Wha- no no. I don't want to intrude."

"No it's fine." Nagisa interrupted.

" I really don't want to inconvenience you." Matsu said.

"Don't worry, my parents love meeting new people. I'm sure they won't mind." Nagisa said with a smile.

Matsu turned towards Tomoya. "We've only met for a day. Don't you find it weird that you're inviting a stranger to spend the night?" Matsu asked.

"Relax." Tomoya reassured Matsu. "Anyone who helps Sunohara is a friend of ours."

Matsu turned to Sunohara as if looking for approval. Sunohara nodded.

"Well... Ok then..." Matsu replied reluctantly.

"Perfect." Nagisa said as she stood up. "Misae can I use your phone to call my parents?"

"Knock yourself out." Misae replied.

"Come on Matsu." Nagisa said as she beckoned him.

Matsu picked up his bag and made his way out with Nagisa.

There was a moment of silent before Tomoya spoke up. "Kyou was right... He really does look like you."

"Yeah." Misae agreed. "If anything, I'd easily mistake him for your older brother."

Sunohara turned towards Misae and Tomoya. "Well, he is a nice guy that's for sure. But don't you think he's a little.. strange?

"Where the hell did that come from?" Tomoya asked, a little shocked.

Sunohara took a short pause. Trying to find the right words to say without being disrespectful to Matsu. "Don't you think he's a little awkward?"

"Would you feel awkward if you had to get in a fight and be in a room full of people you don't know?" Misae asked.

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about." Sunohara replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad as hell that he saved my ass. But..."

Sunohara looked at Misae and Tomoya. "But... You've seen it right? How he is when he's around us, the way he looked at you guys when he first saw you. He gave me and Kyou the same spooked expression too."

There was a short silence in the room. They could hear Nagisa talking on the phone with her parents all the way in the lobby. Tomoya and Misae couldn't deny that something was off about Matsu.

"Yeah.. " Misae said. "Now that I think about it... It's almost like he already knows who we are." Misae added.

"And for some reason, he was REALLY pissed when he saw me get attacked by those guys." Sunohara added.

"Hmm.." Tomoya said under his breath. "I guess it is weird when you guys put it like that. But again, sometimes awkwardness is just awkwardness. It happens." Tomoya stated.

"... I guess you're right." Sunohara said.

Nagisa entered the room. "Tomoya, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." Tomoya said as he stood up. "I guess I'll see you guys around."

With that, Tomoya, Nagisa, and Matsu left the dormitory, and headed to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoya, Nagisa, and Matsu walked down the streets quietly. Both Tomoya and Nagisa knew that Matsu was a good person, since he was willing to risk getting hurt in order to save Sunohara. But still... They couldn't shake off that one strange feeling in their guts about this man. But if he's willing to stick out for one of their friends, that's good enough for them.

"Again... Are you sure your parents are ok with me spending the night over?" Matsu asked Nagisa.

"Like I said, my parents enjoy meeting new people and have a big hospitality habit. I'm sure they'll love you." Nagisa reassured Matsu.

Matsu 's mouth slowly curved into a small, warm smile when he heard those words. He slightly tilted his head down, his eyes were looking down on the sidewalk ahead of him.

"Yeah... They would." He thought to himself. However, for whatever reason... Matsu's smile soon faded... It was as if he remembered a terrible memory. He tilted his head back to being upright and saw a small building in the middle of the block.

"Ok, here we are." Tomoya said as he, Nagisa and Matsu walked through the entrance.

"We're home!" Nagisa called out.

Akio casually appeared from the back. "Welcome back my precious daughter, and deadbeat boyfriend."

"Don't you ever get tired of that?" Tomoya asked as he pouted.

Akio noticed a gray haired stranger standing next to Tomoya. "Hm?" He started to approached Matsu. "Aren't you that Sunohara kid?"

Matsu stood there awkwardly. "Uhh..."

"Nope. Everyone's been making that mistake a lot." Tomoya interrupted. "This is Matsu. He was a former student in our school, and he used to be in the drama club back in the day."

Akio eyes widen. "OH! So you're an actor huh?" Akio asked Matsu excitingly.

Matsu rubbed his head. "Hehe, not really, but I've always thought about it."

Akio gave a big smile. "Well you're in luck kid, our whole family is made up of skilled actors!"

"No kidding? You're an actor?" Matsu asked.

"Yup, how else do I pretend to put up with this guy right here?" Akio said as he pointed out to Tomoya.

"Haha!" Matsu laughed as he looked at Tomoya. "I guess you two have a weird way bonding huh?"

"You have no idea." Tomoya said.

Matsu eyed the bread display that was in front of them. He spotted a peculiar tray of bread that was sandwiching some sort of cream in the middle.

Matsu looked back at Tomoya. Hinting that he was going to help him get even. He turned towards Akio. "Those are some interesting looking bread over there." Matsu pointed out. "Did YOU make them?"

Akio turned towards the display then back at Matsu. "Nah, my wife baked them. You can have them if you want, but I have to warn you... It's a death wish to eat them..."

"...My bread..." A whimpering voiced called out from behind that made Akio jumped back in shock. Sanae entered the room just as Akio warned Matsu of her bread.

"MY BREAD IS NOTHING BUT A DEATH WISH FOR PEOPLE TO EAT?!" Sanae cried out as she ran out of the store.

"NO!" Akio screamed as he rushed over to the display to stuff his mouth full of her bread. "I WUV DEM! ZANAE!" He yelled out as he ran out of the store to chase Sanae.

Nagisa and Matsu both bursted out in laughter. Tomoya gave a small chuckle as he gave Matsu a curious look... It was as if he knew which button to press with Akio and Sanae.

Moments later Sanae returned to the store cheerfully as if nothing happened. He greeted Matsu. "Why hello there. You must be Nagisa's and Tomoya's new friend."

"Yeah, my name's Matsu. Pleased to meet you." Matsu said kindly.

"The pleasure's all mine. I'm Nagisa's mother, Sanae." She said.

Akio showed up at the door panting. His face was a little pale, most likely from eating Sanae's bread. He made himself recover before entering.

"Sorry to show Nagisa's friend such terrible conduct." Akio said to Matsu. "Anyways, we were just starting dinner when you guys arrived, you should join us."

Matsu gave a small smile. "Thanks.. That sounds good."

They made their way into the living room where dinner had already been prepared. They all sat down and had a cheerful casual talk. Akio kept cracking jokes that kept everyone laughing and Nagisa and Tomoya just talked about how their school day went. Soon the topic shifted to Matsu...

"So where are you from Matsu?" Sanae asked.

"I just came from America." Matsu replied.

"Wow America huh? Were you on vacation or something?" Tomoya said to Matsu.

"Actually, it's where I went after I transferred out of Hikarizaka. " Matsu said. "Thought it'd be nice to come back to visit."

"In the middle of the spring?" Nagisa asked. "What about school?"

"We're currently on spring break right now." Matsu replied. "Anyways I know that break is going to start for you guys soon. Any plans?" Matsu asked Tomoya and Nagisa, changing the topic.

Talking continued by the time dinner was over. It was decided that Matsu stay with Tomoya in his room upstairs. Matsu rolled out his blanket on the floor as Tomoya came back from brushing his teeth.

Matsu laid down on the sheets looking up at the ceiling when Tomoya sat down next to him.

"So where are your parents?" Tomoya asked Matsu.

Matsu took a few seconds to reply. "Uh.. They're still in America." Matsu said as he sat up. "So what about you? Why are you staying over at Nagisa's place?" He asked Tomoya.

"Aren't your parents worried?"

Tomoya looked down... "I only live with my dad..." Tomoya said. "He and I didn't get along well... So.. I'm just staying here with Nagisa and her folks for the time being."

Matsu looked at Tomoya. "Have you and your dad been on the outs for a while?"

There was a moment of silence in the room after Matsu asked that. "As long as I can remember." Tomoya said.

Tomoya usually never talks about his relationship with his father with people, especially ones who he had just met. But for some reason, he feels as if he could trust Matsu.

"Does he care about you?" Matsu asked calmly.

Tomoya turned to look at him. A surprised at his question. "What?"

"Does he care about you?" Matsu repeated.

Tomoya looked down, feeling a little guilty. "...I know he does." He said. "But things aren't as simple as it sounds... He always treated me kindly, but he had a drinking problem would get drunk regularly... It always pained me to see him like that."

Matsu sat there silently listening to Tomoya's story...

"Before I entered high school, my dad and I got into a fight... My right shoulder got injured and I can't raise it any higher than my shoulder." Tomoya said as he slowly raised his arm "After that my dad tried treating me more kindly.. But more like a stranger than a son... I guess you can say that pained me even more."

Silence returned to the room after Tomoya finished his story. "That's a tough life.." Matsu said.

"I guess anyone would be upset if they were in your shoes. But who knows... He does care for you, and I can clearly see you care for him... Maybe someday you'll learn to forgive your dad."

Tomoya looked back at Matsu. Trying to come up with something to say. "I really want to... But I can't even look at him. We've been distancing ourselves from each other for so long. I can't even remember the feeling of being in an actual family.

Matsu laid back down. "...Baby steps Tomoya... It might take years... But you'll cross that bridge when you get there." Matsu told Tomoya. "In the mean time, just take life as it is. Enjoy the moment."

Tomoya didn't know why. But for some reason, Matsu's words seem very reassuring. It was able to put Tomoya a little bit more at ease thinking about his father.

A few minutes of silence came into the room after that conversation. Matsu was laying on the sheets quietly looking up at the ceiling with both of his hands resting behind his head, while Tomoya was taking what Matsu had said.

"So tell me about your friend Sunohara." Matsu said. "Does he get himself into a lot of fights?"

"Nah.. He doesn't get into fights as much as he uses too." Tomoya responded. "If anything it's usually his friends who pound on him."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Matsu asked.

"You've met Kyou right? She's the one who has him standing on his toes a lot." Tomoya said. "Hell, she even hurts me from time to time."

"Hehe. Yeah she sure is a tough women. But she seems kind hearted... " Matsu said. "Anyone else?"

"Well... You haven't met her, but her name is Tomoyo Sakagami." Tomoya said. "She's the student council president, and boy does Sunohara get his ass kicked by her a lot."

"Really? Why?" Matsu asked.

"Sunohara use to think that she was a man, and would always pull off some kind of stunt in order to prove it. Most of the time it ends pretty funny." Tomoya said to Matsu.

"Wow, I would love to see that one day." Matsu said as he turned his head to look back at the ceiling.

"This Tomoyo girl... I heard that Tomoyo gets into a lot of fights herself.. Is that true?" Matsu asked Tomoya curiously.

"Not anymore.. But she use to beat up punks who would bother ordinary citizens. I guess you can say she's like a patrol officer."

"Anything else?" Matsu asked.

"Well... Other than being a good fighter, she's very kind hearted and determined." Tomoya said.

"Determined eh?" Matsu said.

"Yup." Tomoya replied. "You know those cherry blossom trees on the hill that goes up to the school? She has some sentimental memories of them."

"The city was planning on cutting them down, but Tomoyo couldn't let that happen. That's why she became the student council president." Tomoya said.

"Wow, that must've been hard work." Matsu said.

"Well with a little help from me and Sunohara she was able to get elected pretty easily." Tomoya said.

Matsu gave a small chuckle. "Two high school delinquents on good terms with the student council president... That's an odd bunch."

Tomoya looked at Matsu. "So what are you going to do now that you're in town?"

Matsu's eyes slowly turned from a relaxed appearance to a stern stare as he continued to gaze at the ceiling. His small smile faded away.

"Think I'll go visit an old friend soon..."

"Whose your friend?" Tomoya asked.

Matsu closed his eyes and took in a deep subtle breath. "Let's just say he changed my life." Matsu said in a calm, but cold tone.

Tomoya saw how unpleasant his questions were to Matsu. As curious as he was, he decided not to ask anymore questions. He quietly laid down. "Anyways it's getting pretty late, I have to wake up early for school."

With that being said, Tomoya went to sleep.

Half an hour passed as Matsu laid on the sheets motionless, deep in thoughts as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Another 30 minutes flew by before sleep started taking over Matsu as he slowly closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunohara was walking up the hill on his way to school. He had actually woken up early this time and planned on attending class, remembering Kyou's threat the other day. Still half asleep, he casually walked up the cherry blossom hillside.

"Sunohara?" he heard a voice call out from behind him.

Sunohara stopped in his tracks, finding that voice to be very familiar. His heart jolted when he turned around to see the last person he expected. Tomoyo Sakagami.

"T-Tomoyo?" He said nervously.

"I'm actually surprise to see you this early." The silver hair girl said.

Sunohara was never the type to arrive to school early, so it's only reasonable that this would be a shock to her. The only time he was ever punctual was when Tomoyo would wake him up along with Tomoya and drag them both to class.

"Y-Yeah. Trying to get to class on time so Kyou doesn't assault me with another book." Sunohara said as he awkwardly rubbed his head.

Seeing how nervous Sunohara is around her made Tomoyo crack a small smile. "Anyways.. Do you want to walk with me to school? I want to talk to you about something."

Sunohara gave Tomoyo a curious look. It's not often that she would want to associate herself with him. "Uh, yeah sure."

Walking side by side, the two made their way up the hill. The walkway was paved in cherry blossoms from the trees that grew on the sidewalk. Several beams on sunlight pierced through the pink flowers that filled the sky above them. Walking up this hill on a warm spring morning with a beautiful scenery next to a gorgeous girl... Sunohara's glad that he woke up early this morning.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sunohara asked Tomoyo.

Tomoyo looked at Sunohara's bandage. "I've heard from people on the streets saying that you've gotten yourself into another fight."

Sunohara was shocked at how fast word spread about his scruffle. "Yeah.. But they were the ones who attacked me."

Tomoyo gave him a concerned look. "Yes I know. You're lucky that you're still in one piece. Anyways... That's not what I wanted to ask you."

Sunohara turned to Tomoyo. Giving her a curious look. "So what it is?"

Tomoyo turned towards the ground in front of her as she continued to walk"... Someone came to help you.. Right?"

"Yeah. Why?" Sunohara asked.

"Do you know who he is?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Sunohara raised his eyebrow at Tomoyo. Why is she asking so many question? "Yeah.. He said his name was Matsu Umino or something. I met him in the drama club room."

Tomoyo gave Sunohara a shocked expression. "He was in our school?"

"Yeah." Sunohara responded. "Why are you so curious about this guy anyways?"

Tomoyo sounding almost sympathetic. "... Those guys who attacked you. They were... Hurt really bad."

Sunohara was now officially confused about the topic. "Shouldn't I be the victim here? Those guys attacked me! I mean look how hurt I am!"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I was pissed when I heard what they did to you and was worried sick!" Tomoyo responded.

Sunohara was a little shocked. He had never seen her show concern for him before. It made him blush a little just thinking about it. Tomoyo saw his reaction and awkwardly turned her head away, realizing what she said.

She slowly turned back to Sunohara. "...They're all hospitalized."

Sunohara stopped walking. "...What?"

"Whoever saved you didn't let those guys go off easy." Tomoyo said.

"But.. Isn't that kind logical for someone to do that?" Sunohara asked.

"One of them is in a coma!" Tomoyo told Sunohara. "Three more had their trachea's collapsed, one's arm is broken and two more have their kneecaps shattered!"

Sunohara was in complete shock, unable to believe Tomoyo's words. He remembered how Matsu fended off his attackers, but there's just no way he could've done that much... To have the intent of hurting someone to that level. There's just no way.

"The lucky ones only sustained several cracked ribs and multiple internal bleeding." Tomoyo stated. "He made the way I beat up people look like a love tap."

"That's why I wanted if the two of you knew each other." Tomoyo said. "Because he must've been really pissed to have done all of that."

"No, yesterday was the first time I met him." Sunohara replied. "You should ask either Tomoya or Nagisa. He went with them to the Furukawa bakery after Misae patched me up."

Sunohara continued walking with Tomoyo. Stilling taking in what she said about his attackers. "You don't think he's a bad guy do you?" Sunohara asked.

Tomoyo looked at Sunohara. "No.. I was curious. That's it. After all he did help you right?"

"Yeah.." Sunohara replied. "Well if you want to know more, he said that he was a freshman at our school several years ago, until he transferred out in the middle of the year."

"You think any of the school staffs would know him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hm.. Most likely yeah." Sunohara answered. Many of the teachers and staffs working in the school have been around forever. Chances are somebody had to know him.

A few seconds of silent came between the two before Sunohara spoke out. "There's one other thing you should know about this guy..."

"What's that?" Tomoyo asked.

"... He has this look in his eyes." Sunohara stated.

Tomoyo looked at Sunohara confused. "A look?"

"Yeah..." Sunohara responded. "I don't know how else to explain it... The first time we met each other in the drama club room, he gave me this weird look as if he saw a ghost or something... Same thing with the others as well."

"Same thing with Tomoya, Nagisa, Kyou, and Misae?" Tomoyo asked.

Sunohara nodded. "Yup. The exact same look."

"Hmm.. That is kind of weird." Tomoyo thought to herself. "Are you sure you haven't met him before?" She asked Sunohara.

Sunohara thought hard. Trying to piece together any old memory that he might have forgotten. A childhood friend perhaps. Public event, reunions... Not one of those thoughts were relative."No." Sunohara replied.

The two continued walking up the long hill when they had finally made it to the school gate. Sunohara stopped at the entrance.

"Aren't you coming in?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nah.. I think I'll wait here for Tomoya since we have the same class this period." Sunohara told Tomoyo.

"Ok then, just don't be late." Tomoyo said as she walked in to school. "Oh, and tell Tomoya and Nagisa that I want to talk to them okay?"

"You got it." Sunohara said was he watched Tomoyo walk towards the school building. It's not often that he and Tomoyo would have a conversation that didn't involve him getting kicked into next week. Hell, this the first time they've ever gotten along peacefully.

He suddenly remember what Tomoyo said.. "I was pissed when I heard what they did to you and was worried sick!" Never in his life had he imagined Tomoyo worrying for his well being. With all the times he bugged her about being a man, and picking fights with her, he always assumed that she viewed him as a pest. An annoying delinquent, and nothing more. To know that she somehow sees him as a friend, despite everything negative he's ever done to her.. He couldn't help but give off a goofy smile to himself.

He waited there for roughly five minutes.. He kept wondering what would've happened if he was still sleeping at this time. As he continued to wait, two figures had reached the top of the hill.

"You two are running a little late." Sunohara said.

"Coming from you, that's insulting." Tomoya said cheekily.

"Come on you two, we're going to be late." Nagisa said as she tugged both Sunohara and Tomoya to class.

"By the way, what happened to Matsu?" Sunohara asked.

"He left this morning." Tomoya answered. "Said he was going to check into some motel."


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the afternoon... Matsu was sitting by himself outside on a fenced patio next to a tea shop. On the small table in front of him were two servings of dangos, and a hot cup of green tea, but he wasn't so much as touching them. He was just sitting there looking across the sidewalk...

On the other side of the road was a sandwich shop. It also had a patio with several people occupying it. One table was being used by a man wearing a suit. He sat in his chair casually reading the newspapers. Minding his own business, completely unaware that Matsu was watching him. Matsu continue to sit quietly with his cold glare, Eyeing that one man.

"Matsu?" A voice called out to him. Caught off guard, it startled him a bit.

Matsu turned to the direction of the voice, "Oh, hey Sanae!"

Standing on the sidewalk opposite of the patio's fence was Sanae. She was carrying several heavy looking grocery bags, and still had her warm smile.

"What a coincident that we would run into each other again so soon." Sanae said.

"Hehe, yeah. Just having a little snack right now." Matsu said as he finally picked up one of his dangos and ate it. "I'm guessing you just came back from grocery shopping?"

"Yup." Sanae responded. "Just getting a few things for dinner tonight. I'm also picking up some ingredients for my new bread recipe."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Matsu's head.

"Anyways it was nice running into you Matsu." Sanae said as she strolled off.

As she did, Matsu could see that she was struggling with her bags. They were filled with a lot of materials and looked very heavy. It was obvious that carrying that much heavy load all the way back to the bakery was going to be a pain in the ass.

Matsu glanced over to the sandwich shop in front of him... The man he was watching had left. Matsu let out a small sigh as he got up from his seat and walked towards Sanae.

"Need a hand?"

Sunohara was lying on his bed, bored as usual. Nothing special happened during the school day, other than Kyou commending him for being punctual. It's not often that he would get complimented, especially from someone like Kyou. It made him feel a little nice inside.

As he continue to lie on his bed, his stomach began to growl. He remembered that he wasn't able to pick up any snacks downtown from the other day, and he sure as hell wasn't going to eat the bag of lethal bread that Nagisa dropped off.

"Hmm... I guess I could head down to the bakery for a bit. Maybe buy some of Akio's bread instead." Sunohara thought to himself. He jumped off of his bed and grabbed a jacket. He looked at his watch and saw that he has a lot of time to kill.

Sunohara headed out of the dormitory and made his way towards the bakery. He reached the block that the Furukawa bakery was located and continued making his way casually while admiring the peace and quietness of the neighborhood.

"MY BREAD IS NOTHING BUT A DARE FOR PEOPLE?!" A loud voice cried out. Sanae ran out of the bakery crying.

"NO! WE LOVE YOUR BREAD!" Akio screamed with pastries in his mouth as he chased after Sanae with... With Matsu?!

"SANAE WE WERE JUST KIDDING!" Matsu screamed as he ran alongside Akio. They chased after Sanae in the opposite direction of where Sunohara was standing, so none of the three saw him.

As strange as it was to see, Sunohara let out a laugh, a little jealous that Tomoya and Nagisa could see this comedy every day. He continued to make his way towards the bakery when he heard laughing inside. Sunohara walked through the door and saw that it was Tomoya and Nagisa laughing it up.

"Haha, oh, hey Sunohara." Nagisa said as she laughed.

Tomoya turned around to see his best friend, still crunching over from laughing. "Hey. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Thought I'd drop by and buy some bread." Sunohara answered. "What was Matsu doing chasing after Sanae with Akio? I thought he left."

"He helped my mom carry groceries back here." Nagisa answered. "When my mom went upstairs, he and my dad cracked a joke about her new bread idea as she came back down."

"And now the poor sucker has to help the old man apologize." Tomoya said with a cheeky smile.

The image of seeing someone else chasing Sanae with Akio was too hilarious, it made the bunch return to laughing.

"HAHA, oh man... the girls aren't going to believe this." Sunohara said as he wiped a tear off of his eye. "Oi that reminds me. What did Tomoyo ask you anyways? About Matsu?"

Tomoya opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, Sanae walked through the doors with a cheerful smile.

"Why hello there Sunohara." Sanae said. "Surprised to see you here at this time."

Not too long after Sanae came back, Akio and Matsu returned hunch over at the door frame. A little twitchy.. Most likely from eating Sanae's bread. Matsu had a surprised look when he saw Sunohara.

"Didn't think I'd see you here." Matsu said.

"Likewise." Sunohara said, still smiling at the fact that he helped Akio apologize to Sanae. He could never imagine himself doing that.

"Great." Akio said. "Now that we have another person, let's head out to play a quick game."

"What?" Matsu and Sunohara said in unison.

Akio ran to the back and came back out with a baseball bat and ball in one hand, and several catcher's glove in the other. "You guys got to learn how to have fun on the job. Now come on!" Akio said as he rushed everyone out towards the park.

"What about the shop?" Tomoya asked.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it. "Sanae said." You guys have fun now."

Akio took the four to the park where he would always play baseball with the neighborhood kids. Akio was the first to bat and scored a homerun.

"Hey!" Akio called out to Tomoya. "You're up to bat, get our ass on to the plate! Move it!"

Tomoya walked up and despite his injured shoulder, he managed to score a hit and ran to second base. Sunohara was next to bat, and was able to score a hit. Nagisa walked up and to everyone's surprised, she scored a home run.

"YEAH! THAT"S MY GIRL!" Akio screamed at the top of his lungs. Very proud of Nagisa's first home run. Even though they were going up against kids, everyone was having a good time.

"Alright Matsu, you're up to bat." Akio said as he handed Matsu the bat.

Matsu walked up to home plate, bat at the ready. The pitcher was a bit older than the other kids. He looked as if he was in his early teenage years, and was able to throw a solid pitch. Matsu swung the bat, and knocked the ball right out of the park. Scoring another home run.

"Holy cow! Nice hit!" Akio high fived Matsu as he came back. "You play baseball a lot?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid." Matsu said with a smile. "A friend of my dad taught me everything I know."

The game continued on for a while. The team switched places, and then back to their original position. They would score some hits, and sometimes not. After several rounds of swapping places, Akio was up to bat again.

Sunohara was sitting next to Matsu on the sand. "So where are you staying anyways?"

"In a motel east out of downtown." Matsu answered. "Kind of in a boring place. But at least it's not too far from downtown. Get to see the sights."

They watched as Akio scored a hit, but only managed to make it to first base.

"So any plans after high school?" Matsu asked. "You guys are graduating soon right? What are you going to do after?"

Sunohara looked up, trying to figure out an answer. "To be honest, I really don't know." Sunohara said." Some people already have ideas, but I'm still clueless."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Matsu said.

"A majority of people finish high school not knowing what to do. Some people go to college, or take part time jobs and move on to different things, but it'll come to you."

Silence came between the two for a while until Matsu spoke up. "I think this is the last day I'm going to be in town."

Sunohara turned to Matsu in surprised. "What? Really?"

Matsu nodded his head.

"But you've only been here for.. what two days?" Sunohara asked.

"I guess things just move quickly." Matsu said.

Well jeez... That sucks." Sunohara said. "Where are you going to go after?"

Matsu stared off at the field, wondering the same thing himself. "Hmph, who knows."

They watched as Tomoya scored a hit, but was struck out when someone caught the ball in midair. It did suck that Matsu had to leave on such short notice. Just when they were starting to know one another.

"Are all of your friends graduating with you?" Matsu asked.

"Yup. All of us are good to go, even the delinquents like Tomoya and myself." Sunohara said jokingly. He then looked at Nagisa who was up to bat, remembering that her mysterious illness could be a liability. "Well, hopefully everyone." Sunohara thought to himself.

"You sound like you have great friends." Matsu said.

Sunohara looked as Nagisa scored a hit. "Yeah... Don't know what my life would be like if I hadn't met them." He turned to Matsu. "I'm sure they would've liked you if they had the chance to meet you."

Matsu looked down for a while. A glimmer of sadness was in his eyes. He shook it off as he looked at Sunohara. "Even though they might not know me... Could you tell them I said hi?"

Sunohara gave a small chuckle as he stared back at the field. "Sure thing." They watched as Nagisa made it to first base. "Anyways, looks like I'm up to bat." Sunohara said as he stood up and walked towards the base.

Matsu looked up at the sky and cracked a small smile. All of a sudden...

Something in the sky catch caught his eye. Something he had never seen before. He looked up and tried to make out what it was... His eyes widen as if he had saw something out of a fantasy. In the sky... Was an orb that was glowing brightly.

He had remembered the stories that his parents told him... That if a troubled person was able to achieve true happiness, a ball of light would appear and grant them a wish. Matsu always told himself that it was just a fantasy parents would tell to their kids. Never before had he believe in such things... But there it is, hovering down towards him. He brought his hand out to his chest as the orb fell onto his palm. The aura around it felt warm and it gave off a small pulse.

"Oi Matsu, you're up!" Akio called out.

Matsu looked over to Akio signaling him to bat. He looked back at his hand and saw that the orb disappeared. It wasn't gone.. He could feel it inside of him. A feeling of warmth and happiness. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. With a smile, he went up to bat.

The game continued on for another half an hour. It was sunset by the time it was over.

"I think it's time I'd head back now." Matsu said sadly.

Nagisa looked at him sadly, but still giving Matsu a warm smile. "You have a safe walk back now alright?"

"Yeah... Yeah I will." Matsu said as he gave them all one last look. Sunohara saw how he was acting, and could swear that Matsu was trying to force back tears.

"It was really nice meeting you guys." Matsu said. "Anyways uh... You guys take care of yourself ok?" With that said, Matsu turned around and walked off.

Sunohara, Tomoya, Nagisa, and Akio stood there with the sun setting on them, watching Matsu walk off into the distance.

"Sure is kind of sad to see him go huh?" Akio asked.

"Yeah." Tomyoa said softly. "Feels like we're losing a family member."

Sunohara stood there silently before turning around. "I think it's time I head back too."

"Alright, we'll catch you later then." Tomyoa said.

"Later." He waved them goodbye as he walked in the direction of his dormitory.

He continued walking with the sun giving the sky a crimson look above him. When he had reached the block of his dormitory, he had forgotten the fact that he went out to get some bread.

"Tsk.. Oh well." Sunohara shrugged to himself.

He had arrived at his building and walked through the doors and into the lobby. Heading towards the stairs leading to his floor, he heard a familiar voice call out to him from behind.

"Sunohara."

He turned around to see Misae and Tomoyo walking towards the lobby. Sunohara was surprised to see Tomoyo here, but then again she was probably having another chat with Misae.

"We need to talk." Tomoyo said in a serious tone.

Sunohara raised an eyebrow in surprised. She seemed pretty serious, what could she want to talk about?"

"About what?" Sunohara asked curiously.

Tomoyo and Misae looked at each other. Silently debating about which one of them would break the ice. With a small sigh, Tomoyo looked at Sunohara.

"It's about this Matsu guy."Tomoyo said. "I've talked to the school principal, Mr. Komura, and all the other teacher and staffs that have been working at the school for the past years."

Sunohara stood there listening. " Uh huh, and?"

"Not one of them has ever heard of a student, or anyone in particular by the name Matsu Umino." Tomoyo said the Sunohara with the most serious but worrired expression.

Sunohara looked at Tomoyo in disbelief, not knowing whether or not to believe her words. The way she told him and the look in her eyes.. She was DEAD serious. He looked at Misae to see how she was reacting. She was just as shocked as the two of them.

He slowly looked back to Tomoyo. "... What? No no. He said that he was a student here. He said that he was visiting the school because of it!"

"It's not just that..." Tomoyo said.

Sunohara gave Tomoyo a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"When we found out that he lied about being a former student, the school staff started asking questions themselves. They're thinking that he's some runaway criminal hiding from the police, or some gang member that's trying to cause trouble."

"WHY the hell would they think that?" Sunohara asked.

"Why would anybody sneak into a school that they've never attended and don't know anybody who does?" Misae asked Sunohara. "Those were the only logical reasons they could come up with... Even if that's not the case... A stranger sneaking into a school is still a dangerous matter."

"So we did some more digging." Tomoyo said. "When I talked to Tomoya and Nagisa, they said that Matsu was born in this town. We checked all the Hikarizaka birth records under the name Matsu Umino and..."

Sunohara looked at Tomoyo and Misae, waiting to hear what they had to say. "AND?"

"There was nothing." Misae said.

Sunohara's eyes widen as he stared at the two women. Completely shocked. "... What?"

"Sunohara.. There is no Matsu Umino. He doesn't exist."


End file.
